An Unusual Love
by BlueStar19
Summary: Piccolo loves Gohan and vice versa. This is a story of how they make it through good and bad. But Chi-Chi doesn't approve her son's choice. What can happen between the two? Only time will tell. One thing is for sure, they're not about to lose each other. My first Dragon Ball Z fic. Please read. Warnings inside. PiccoloxGohan pairing. Bad summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this is my first Dragon Ball Z fic. So I hope I do alright. I've recently gotten back into it and a story came to me. So I hope you all enjoy. And this is a slash fic so please no hates. And sorry if I don't know the timelines well. I've only seen Saiyan saga, Garlic Jr saga, most of Namekian saga, and the beginning of Dragon Ball. I'm doing my best to catch up. All others I have seen bits and pieces of. It's been over 8 years since I last watched Dragon Ball and need to catch up big time. And this is going to be a bit AU.

Pairings:

PiccoloxGohan

VegetaxBulma

GokuxChi-Chi

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, graphic torture, blood, violence, experimentations, Vegeta caring, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Gohan snuck out of his room once more. It was almost his 15th birthday and he wanted to Piccolo. His mother banned him from seeing him after he snuck out last time and blew off his studies. Chi-Chi didn't see how good Piccolo has been, only that he's a demon spawn waiting to kill her precious baby. Gohan has tried over again to explain that Piccolo wouldn't do anything, but she wouldn't hear about it.

"You stay away from that demon spawn and get your studies done young man," Chi-Chi had ordered him two days ago.

Since then Gohan was getting them all done. His brain hurt and he would constantly draw expert drawings of him and Piccolo and hid them away from his mother. Goku was off training for weeks at a time and was now rarely home. Gohan felt like he was alone except when he was with his mentor. Over the years, something sparked in the young half-Saiyan. His friendship with Piccolo had grown into something else. He found out that he loved him, and he was going to admit it to his teacher tonight.

The cool breeze of the wind felt good against his body. Gohan had put on his purple gi, a replica of Piccolo's own, and his brown pointed Namekian shoes. He banked left slightly, heading towards the waterfall that Piccolo had made his home. It was secluded and all to himself. Gohan felt his teacher's ki in a low state, meaning he was either meditating, or actually sleeping. The 14 year old boy touched down softly on the grass, walking to the cave near the waterfall. Inside, his teacher was resting next to a fire, just staring into it.

"Hey Piccolo," Gohan greeted.

Piccolo looked up and smiled. It had been almost two months since he last saw his student. A green hand beckoned Gohan to sit next to him. Gohan took the invitation and sat down, leaning up against the Namekian. Piccolo wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulder, pulling him closer. Gohan sighed and looked up at the black eyes.

"What's on your mind kid?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, I've just been meaning to tell you something, I just don't know how," Gohan admitted. "I wanted to tell you before I turned 15 in a few days."

"I've been meaning to also tell you something," said Piccolo.

"You go first," said Gohan.

"I wanted to tell you that I've had feelings for you. I don't know what they are, but I think that it means that I love you," said Piccolo.

"I've been wanting to tell you the same. I love you Piccolo," Gohan admitted.

Piccolo smiled and allowed Gohan to climb into his lap. The young man wrapped his arms around Piccolo's neck, and leaned forward. Piccolo didn't know what was going on, but it felt right. Their lips met and Gohan took control immediately. His tongue slipped into Piccolo's mouth, tasting and exploring. Piccolo just let the younger take control, not knowing what he was feeling. It felt really good, what Gohan was doing to him.

It seem to last for hours, but was only a few minutes. They pulled away to breathe. The green man just looked stunned and stared at his lover.

"What was that?" asked Piccolo.

"It's called a kiss. It's what people do when they love each other. Haven't you ever kissed before?" asked Gohan.

"Never. I've seen a couple or so do it, but never had one," Piccolo admitted.

"Then let me give you some more," said Gohan, diving back in for more.

Piccolo secured his arms around Gohan, bringing him closer. They did this 'kissing' for hours. Gohan got tired and fell asleep in his lover's lap. Piccolo wrapped his coat around the teen to keep him from freezing. It felt good, kissing that is. His mind treasured it greatly, keeping them in a special place where he would never forget. It would be dawn soon, but he didn't care. The woman couldn't do anything against him. Not without hurting Gohan as well. Today he was going to keep the boy and then send him home. Explanations could wait.

"Sleep well Gohan," Piccolo whispered.

~~~000

Chi-Chi got up to start making breakfast. Goku came home last night and just stayed on the floor. The woman got cooking and in no time, breakfast was ready.

"Gohan! Goku! Breakfast is done!" Chi-Chi called.

"Foood!" Goku shouted, waking up fully.

"Where's Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Don't know. Is he in his room still?" Goku countered back.

Chi-Chi walked towards Gohan's room, knocking before entering. Her screams echoed throughout the house and the forest. Goku, chewing some bacon, came running in to his distressed wife. The room was empty, no Gohan. His bed wasn't made and his closet was open. Goku looked inside to find his son's gi from Piccolo was missing as well as the shoes and cape that went with it. There was no note and the window was left open. A outline of a box was left in a dusty spot under his desk, meaning something was there.

"Where is he?" Chi-Chi shrieked.

"Calm down Chi. Let me search for his ki signal," said Goku, closing his eyes.

He swept over the land and found him easily. It was in an unknown spot to him. Piccolo's ki signal was also there. Goku knew that Gohan wanted to see Piccolo daily, but Chi-Chi never allowed him to because one she didn't like him, and two he had studies. The kid never got a break and it bothered everyone. Goku opened his eyes and smiled at his wife.

"Don't worry Chi, he's fine," Goku reassured.

"Well where is he?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Well, he's with Piccolo. You work him too hard and I guess he just wanted a break for a bit," said Goku, seeing no wrong in the visit.

"He's WHAT?! That's it! Goku, you are going to take me over there right now!" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Awe Chi-Chi, can't I eat first. I need the energy to fly," Goku complained.

"Fine. Hurry up and eat then meet me outside," she ordered.

Goku finished eating and was outside in no time. He picked up the woman and flew off towards the waterfall. Chi-Chi was fuming the whole way, waiting to yell at her son for skipping his studies yet again to be with that beast.

~~~000

Both Gohan and Piccolo were meditating in the lotus position a few feet above the ground next to the lake. The peacefulness of nature lulled them into a calm state of mind. Their two minds linked together, showing emotion and memories. The one most played between the two was their kissing. It was one of the most magical moments in their whole life. None of them noticed the two kis headed their way. Goku landed and Chi-Chi immediately stormed over and grabbed her son by the collar. Their link was broken and they both looked startled. Gohan got scared when he saw his mother glaring down at him.

"You are _so_ grounded young man," Chi-Chi said.

"But mom, I just wanted a break from studying," Gohan said, his voice quiet.

"That is no excuse. You know I don't like you being around that demon spawn," Chi-Chi scolded.

"Piccolo is not a demon spawn. He's my friend and lo- mentor. I have every right to see him if I want to," Gohan countered back.

"It's true," Goku piped up.

"You stay out of this Goku. Now get your butt home Gohan and I'll have extra work for you to do. I want them done before you go to bed," said Chi-Chi.

"Leave him alone woman. You work him way too hard. He's not even fully matured yet and you make him do things that even the smartest of people have trouble doing. One of these days he's going to leave and never go back to you. If he wants to see me, let him. I have no objection to it," Piccolo snarled.

"You stay out of this monster. He is still a minor and must listen to me until he is an adult," Chi-Chi argued.

"No. If he wants to see me, then let him. I have no problem with it," Piccolo repeated. "And if you dare do anything to him, I will kill you myself. I will not have Gohan's health fall because of studying. If I must I _will_ take him away again. And this time he will not be leaving."

"And I can have you arrested for kidnapping. Let me tell you this, stay away from us. I don't want to see you anywhere near us again," said Chi-Chi. "Gohan, we're leaving. Now."

"No mom, I'm staying. You're just doing more harm than good to me right now," Gohan said calmly.

"Fine. Stay for all I care. But I still expect your studies to be done before bed. If they aren't then I will have that devil banned from us legally," said Chi-Chi. "Goku, take me home."

Goku muttered a sorry to them before leaving. Gohan sighed and started to cry hard. Piccolo pulled Gohan close to him, his chest hurting from the threat. He could lose Gohan, and that alone would kill him. He couldn't stand being far from his love. It would be painful for them both. It was Gohan that made things easier for his hard life. He was the first to not reject him. He had forgotten his purpose of being born.

"It'll be alright Gohan. Just listen to her for now. Soon you'll become an adult and you can come live with me. We can have a family together. Just the two of us," said Piccolo.

"That sounds nice. I guess I can wait a bit longer," said Gohan. "I better get home. I'll tell mom that I'll only do my studies if I get to see you. Oh and before I forget, here's something for you."

Gohan handed Piccolo the box he had hidden before blasting off. His ki faded off when he landed in the front yard. Piccolo looked at the box before going inside the cave and opening it. It was filled with so many pictures, both taken and drawn. It was of him and Gohan, a few with the other Z fighters. It was cute that Gohan would do something like that. Piccolo smiled and placed the box in a safe place. Maybe they build a small house here and raise their family. He could hear Nail in his head, telling him that it would be best.

'You know Nail, I think you are right. Gohan will complete my life for a better life. I was born evil and he's changed that. Maybe society won't reject me anymore,' Piccolo thought.

'He truly is a remarkable kid. His mother is just like the rest. She keeps others from happiness, even her own son. I'm surprised that he hasn't left yet,' Nail replied. 'Gohan is lucky to have you. Already I can tell you love him truly. Your evil is completely gone because of him.'

'I am indeed truly lucky. Without him, I would be lost,' Piccolo said before going silent.

~~~a few days later

"Gohan," Piccolo greeted, stopping just at the treeline of the Son house. Everyone was outside celebrating Gohan's birthday.

The young teen bounded into the trees to greet his lover. Piccolo stayed out of sight and talked lowly. Gohan floated up and kissed the taller man. Piccolo kissed back and was pushed up against a tree. Gohan pulled back and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for coming Piccolo. I know mom won't approve, but I needed to see you," said Gohan.

"Hey, I can't miss out on your birthday now can I?" Piccolo smirked. "Now, how about another kiss? It's been too long."

"Sure," said Gohan.

As the two were kissing, Vegeta wondered away from the party. He was told, or rather demanded, to go find Gohan and made sure he wasn't going off to Piccolo. He hadn't told them that he could sense the two together. He watched from afar for a bit before snapping a twig. He stepped towards the two, not suspecting a thing. Gohan seemed to blush and rub the back of his head.

"H-hey Vegeta," said Gohan.

"Vegeta," Piccolo acknowledged.

"Kid, you're mom is wanting you. She demanded that I make sure you weren't heading off with Piccolo," the Saiyan prince explained. "But don't worry, I won't tell her. She works you too hard and I see no problem with Piccolo."

"Thanks Vegeta," said Gohan. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you when I can Piccolo."

Gohan bounded off back to the party. Vegeta stayed for a bit and looked at the Namek. It was truly rare to see such a bond made.

"I'll see if I can get you two together at least every other day. It'll do him some good and the same with you," Vegeta said. "I'll get Bulma to get that devil woman out of the house for hours. I don't like seeing him suffering like that. He is still of Saiyan blood."

"Hmm... thank you Vegeta. I really appreciate it," said Piccolo. He brought out a box and handed it to Vegeta. "Give this to Gohan. I didn't have time before he left."

"Sure. I'll have him over at Capsule Corp. tomorrow. You two can talk in the Gravity Room," said Vegeta.

Piccolo took off back towards his waterfall. He floated up into his lotus position and stayed like that until night. Tomorrow he would see Gohan and everything will be alright with the visits that Vegeta would provide. This was perfect. He owed Vegeta for this. Maybe a sparring session or two would do.

"Soon Gohan, I can see you again," said Piccolo into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nothing to say. I just hope I'm still doing good. I've only really written Transformers stories.

Pairings:

PiccoloxGohan

VegetaxBulma

GokuxChi-Chi

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, graphic torture, blood, violence, experimentations, Vegeta caring, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Gohan opened up his present from Piccolo lastly in his room. He didn't want his mom finding out. He just had Vegeta put it on his bed through the window. The teen opened the box and gasped. Inside was a new gi like Piccolo's, along with shoes and a cape. There was more. There was a few chocolate boxes and a blanket that had Gohan and Piccolo's name on it and a heart around them. Gohan felt like crying right then and there. He hid the box away under his bed. A note slipped in from the window and Gohan picked it up.

 _Gohan,_

 _You know that I love you a lot. This is a way to be with me when we can't physically. Vegeta is going to be helping us get together. We can go to the Lookout when we meet up at Capsule Corp. That's the only place I can think of besides my waterfall. Vegeta even offered his Gravity Chamber to talk. We will still have to be careful because of your mom. Goku I have no problem with. He will keep us safe. We start tomorrow. Vegeta is going to call and try to get you out every other day or so. It'll do us both some good. I don't know why he does this, but we owe him. I'll see you tomorrow sometime after your lunch. I'll be at Capsule Corp around then._

 _Love,_

 _Piccolo_

Gohan's heart fluttered and quickened. Vegeta was helping him and Piccolo be together. It was just too real to be true. Footsteps were approaching his room and Gohan quickly hid the note under his pillow and closed the closet. His mother and father walked into the room. They sat down on the bed and faced the 15 year old boy.

"So how was your day honey?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It was one of my best birthday's ever. I just wish that Piccolo was invited. He's too lonely," Gohan said before catching himself. He looked down from his mother's gaze. "Sorry mom. I forgot you didn't like Piccolo."

"It's fine sweety. Now, I'm going to go get dinner started," said Chi-Chi. Goku waited until she left before closing the door and turning back to his son.

"I felt Piccolo nearby before he left. I suspect he gave you something?" Goku asked.

"Yeah just a new gi outfit and shoes. They look like his. It's too bad mom doesn't like him," Gohan sighed.

"I know. She's so stubborn. Always been when I first met her as little kids. Just know that you can talk to me about anything. I won't care if you are with Piccolo. He needs you. If you weren't there, then he would still be evil. I can see that you have destroyed any evil his father gave him," said Goku. "I have to go help your mom. If you sneak out, I won't say anything. I'll just tell her that you went into the forest to study and then I'll Instant Transmission you home."

"Thanks dad. You're the best," said Gohan.

~~~000

Piccolo got up and stretched. He flew off towards Capsule Corp around 11 in the morning. He decided to see if Vegeta needed a sparring session before Gohan arrives. It would help keep his mind off of that blasted woman who continues to torture him. Vegeta was waiting for the Namekian warrior outside of the Gravity Chamber. He smiled and greeted him with a handshake.

"You need a good spar before the kid gets here. Bulma has agreed to help me with getting Gohan out of the house. I told her just to have Gohan come over and watch Trunks," said Vegeta.

"I owe you still Vegeta. Both Gohan and I," he said.

"It's nothing. I only want a spar or two for payment," said Vegeta. "Come on. It'll be a while. Woman! Don't forget when to call Gohan!"

"I know Vegeta!" Bulma called out the window.

Vegeta laughed and walked into the Gravity Chamber with Piccolo in tow.

~~~000

Gohan worked hard on his studies that had piled up. His mom wasn't letting up at all. Goku tried hard to get her to lighten up, but she didn't listen. Gohan decided to get into the bath and clean up before his meeting with Piccolo. Chi-Chi called him and Goku down for lunch. Gohan smiled, knowing that soon he and Piccolo would be together until dark at least. The table was filled with fish and rice along with some fresh fruits. Goku was already shoveling food into his mouth like he hasn't eaten in weeks.

"Save me some dad," said Gohan. "I still need to eat."

"Sorry about that son. I just love food," said Goku.

After lunch the phone rang. Chi-Chi was about to answer it, but Gohan beat her to it.

"Hello? Oh hey Bulma. You need me... yeah I can be over there soon... no it's no problem... yeah... alright I'll be over there...Bye."

"What did Bulma need?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She needs me to watch Trunks. Vegeta is out training and her and her parents have to go to a Capsule Corp meeting about something. It'll be until about 11:00 PM when they'll be back," said Gohan.

"Just as long as you take your studies with you, you can go," said Chi-Chi.

"Thanks mom. I'll go get ready," said Gohan, bounding off to his room.

Gohan changed into his gi and cape. He grabbed his study book and flew out his window. Gohan flew as fast as he could to Bulma's house to go 'watch' Trunks. He landed outside the door and knocked. Bulma opened the door and invited Gohan in. The teen waved at Trunks before setting his book down.

"They're in the Gravity Chamber. You can just go in and it'll shut off," said Bulma.

"Okay thanks Bulma. I needed a break," said Gohan.

"No problem," said Bulma.

Gohan went out the back door and opened up the door to the training room. The machine whirled to a halt, alerting the two sparring warriors. Vegeta smiled and left. Piccolo went up to Gohan and briefly kissed him. They just stayed like that for a minute or so before leaving. They took off towards the Lookout to get some more privacy. Dende wouldn't mind them being there. Piccolo smiled and stared at the demi-Saiyan.

"This is so great Piccolo. Are you sure Dende won't mind us being there?" Gohan questioned.

"I'm quite sure. The kid does well to listen to me," Piccolo huffed.

The Lookout came into view and they landed softly. Dende was waiting for their arrival and smiled at the pair. Piccolo grunted and just asked the way to an empty room. Dende knew that something was going on between the two and they needed time together. Piccolo lead the way and before he knew it, Gohan had him up against the wall and was kissing him. Piccolo didn't fight back and just allowed it.

The two just kissed for hours until Gohan had to leave. They parted relunctantly and Gohan headed towards Capsule Corp and grabbed his book. Piccolo didn't want this visit to end, but he knew it had to. Dende and he stood at the edge for a while.

"You're welcome here at any time Piccolo. It does me good to see the two of you happy," said Dende.

"Thanks kid. But if you or Popo says anything, well I'll let you figure out the rest," said Piccolo.

Dende laughed and bid Piccolo goodnight. The Namekian warrior jump off the Lookout and headed to his waterfall. When he was almost there, he felt pain hit his chest. Everything blurred as he hit the ground. Black boots and pants filled his vision before everything went completely black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nothing really. It does get better after this chapter I promise.

Pairings:

PiccoloxGohan

VegetaxBulma

GokuxChi-Chi

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, graphic torture, blood, violence, experimentations, Vegeta caring, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Pain. That's the first thing he felt. Piccolo pried open his eyes, blinking quickly when harsh light burned them. He looked around to find himself in a room with a jail-like bed that had a single, thin blanket on it. In another corner was what looked like a medical bed that was metal. A door was across from him. Piccolo looked down at himself at found himself with no clothes. A thing on his neck, a box on a spiked collar, kept him from using his ki. The spikes were punctured into his skin and keeping it there.

The Namekian curled up to try to at least keep some dignity. He didn't know where he was and how he got there. It was all confusing. The last he remembered was leaving the Lookout after he and Gohan spent hours making out in one of the rooms.

' _Do they know where I'm at_?' Piccolo thought.

' _Don't know. All that we can remember was pain,_ ' Nail said.

' _Gohan! I hope he isn't like this,_ ' Piccolo replied.

' _I'm sure he's fine Piccolo. He's a strong kid,_ ' Kami reassured.

Piccolo got up and tried to find a way out. It was a bit cold and it appeared he was in an underground level of whatever building they were in. The door opened up and two guards walked in with what looked like a doctor and an army general. The doctor pulled up a chair for the general to sit in.

"Can you understand me?" the general asked. Piccolo merely nodded. "Good. I am General Hotih. You are probably wondering what you are doing here, naked, alone, scared."

"I am not scared," Piccolo spat. "And what do you want with me? I have nothing of value."

"Of course you do. You see, I want to know everything about your kind. You are the only one that we know of and we've kept tabs on you. We've seen how you fight, how you live, how you survive. I want to take that power and use it to create super soldiers," Hotih explained.

"I don't wish to be part of your experiments. Now let me go," Piccolo demanded.

"I think not. We know you hang out with that boy. We wouldn't want to make his life terrible now would we?" the general said. "You see, either way we will get what we want, wither you like it or not. Doctor Gyto will be the one preforming most of the things that will happen to you."

"And what do you plan with me. Whatever you have to give out I can take," Piccolo retorted.

"That's what they all say. Doctor, you know what to do," Hotih said.

"Of course," Gyto said. The guards and Hotih left the room, bolting it shut. "If you will, sit over here. They are watching everything so it would be best if you complied."

Piccolo looked over at the medical bed and sat down, keeping an eye on the doctor. Gyto cleaned up and opened a hidden panel in the wall. He pulled out many medical supplies that Piccolo didn't know about and set them aside. The doctor apologized before taking a needle and sticking it into Piccolo's arm. He took some blood samples quickly and studied it.

"What do you plan on doing?" Piccolo asked quietly.

"Right now, just some blood work. Maybe take some cell samples from you. That's not even the worse of it so you're lucky right now. Usually we just start with the brutal way," Gyto said.

"You seemed forced to do this," Piccolo pointed out.

"They have my son. I was one of the best scientists when it came to curing diseases, but the army wanted super soldiers to fight with. They threatened to kill him and ruin me if I didn't help," Gyto said quietly. "I'll try my best to make these experiments pain free as I can."

The Namekian just watched the far wall. His thoughts drifted off to Gohan. He wondered if he noticed his absence and was looking for him. Was Chi-Chi apart of this? Did she really hate him that much? He didn't know. Kami he hoped that he could get out of there soon. Having things done to him did not sound good. Yes his species was immune to most diseases in their universe, but that didn't mean that everything else couldn't kill him.

"I'm done for now. I'll be back in a little bit to ask you some questions," Gyto said. "Would you like anything? Food, water?"

"Some water is fine," said Piccolo.

Gyto left and Piccolo walked to the other bed. He sat on the hard mattress and wrapped the blanket around him. It was big enough to at least wrap around him three times. It wasn't pleasant, but he would adjust. He had to if he wanted to see Gohan again. It came to him that he would follow their rules so that he could buy himself some time to find a way out of there.

~~~000

Gohan and the rest of the gang were gathered around. It had been at least a week since Piccolo's ki had disappeared. Vegeta stood next to the kid, looking at each of them. They were gathered inside of Kame house.

"Piccolo's been missing for a week and no one saw him except for Gohan and Dende. They last felt him heading towards his valley in the forest. Dende did feel a much smaller ki near Piccolo when he disappeared. The last he felt, they took Piccolo south from his valley," Vegeta summed up. "We need to spread out and find anything that may tell us where he is."

"I know I haven't felt him since the party," said Krillin.

"We haven't felt him either," said Tien.

"Nor have I," said Yamcha.

"Well I have the woman looking into anything abandoned in that direction. So far she hasn't found anything," said Vegeta.

"I can go and search the sight where I felt him last," said Gohan. "I can take you with me."

"Alright. Goku, pair up with Cue Ball and see if you can sense him out. Tien, you take the midget and Yamcha to any places that you know Piccolo goes to," Vegeta ordered. "Let's get moving."

The Z-fighters took off in the direction they were told to go. Gohan led Vegeta to the forest, almost to the valley where Piccolo lives in. Vegeta scanned the land and spotted a few broken branches and some white cloth. He called Gohan to his side and floated down. Up in a tree was Piccolo's turban and cape, swaying softly in the breeze. A burn mark and various rips in the cape indicated he fell from the sky. Gohan grabbed the weighted turban and cape, holding them close. Vegeta landed on the ground and looked around.

The ground had been torn up in places. A tranquilizer dart laid in the dirt. So far that was the only proof they had that someone took their Namekian friend. Gohan continued to look around and found tire tracks in the mud along with footprints and drag marks from someone being dragged. Purple blood drops stained the ground.

"He's been taken," said Vegeta. "There is a logo on this dart. I'll take it to the woman and see if looks familiar. Come on."

~~~000

Vegeta stormed inside the house and going down to the lab. Gohan followed the prince, still holding his lover's clothing.

"Woman! Where are you?! We have a lead!" Vegeta shouted.

"You don't have to yell Vegeta. I'm over by the computer," Bulma said. "Hey Gohan."

"Hey Bulma," Gohan said.

"Here. Does this look familiar from somewhere?" Vegeta asked, handing over the dart, which had blood on it.

Bulma looked at the triangle with a V in the center. She paced a bit, trying hard to remember.

"I remember. This is from an army group that got shut down. It was lead by General Hotih. He wanted to create super soldiers using alien DNA to make them. Their ways were extremely brutal and they didn't show any mercy to any life form they had. Doctor Gyto was one of the most famous scientists and they had forced him into doing this. No one heard from them for 7 years when the project got shut down," Bulma said. "The buildings were all shut down, but one was hidden well. No one knows where it is located."

"So this General took Piccolo to experiment on him," Vegeta said. "That means we have to hurry. They can do anything to him. Sure he's strong, but his body can only handle so much before it gives out."

"Piccolo's not going to die. He'll survive what they do to him. I just know he will," said Gohan. "Bulma, keep looking for anything about this Hotih guy. We need to get Piccolo away from him. This guy needs to be dealt with by the King and brought down. I'm going to do some meditation and see if I can't find his ki."

Gohan left quickly and went home. Chi-Chi was outside hanging up laundry when she saw her son land. She went to him and stopped when she saw the white fabric. Gohan looked up at her and turned away, heading to the tree near his window.

"Gohan, what do you have?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Piccolo's cape and turban. He's been missing for a week and some ex-general has him. I have to find him," said Gohan. "I don't care what you say right now. He's my friend and I am going to help him. He could die and I'm _not_ about to let that happen."

Chi-Chi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like the attitude thrown at her. Gohan floated up into the lotus position and got to work. His mother stormed inside and busied herself with making dinner. She could punish her son later.

~~~000

Piccolo didn't know how long he was in here. He had blood drawn and questions thrown at him. It wasn't long before things got messy. Gyto muttered sorry over again but that didn't help the pain. Piccolo was in intense pain by the end of the day. He had some sort of illness injected into him and it made it harder to breathe. It would take some time before his body repelled and got rid of the illness. The hours passed by painfully slow and prolonged the pain. He stayed in the bed wrapped up in the blanket most of the day when he wasn't being prodded at.

The Namekian knew that he would break one of the days and be at their disposal. The only one he trusted was Gyto. He planned to get out with the doctor and his son. The door opened again and a different doctor came in. He had a guard take Piccolo to the medical bed and lay him down on his front rather forcefully. Piccolo tried to fight back, but he couldn't with how weak he was. He cried out when a large needle was jabbed into his spine, taking some fluid. More needles were put into his back. Different fluids were extracted and injected.

"I think I have all that I need right now. You are dismissed soldier," the doctor said. "And before you ask, Gyto is busy with other things. I am Hyree."

"What did you put in my back?" Piccolo demanded.

"Nothing too bad. Just some disease from another planet. Don't know what it is yet, but it isn't pleasant," Hyree answered. "Tell me what you are feeling?"

"Like snapping your neck," Piccolo snapped.

"Stubborn," Hyree muttered. "You'll break sooner or later. Take a break for a bit."

Piccolo grunted and tried to lift himself up. He managed to only land on his side, the pain too intense. He felt blood on his back. The disease already was taking effect. He felt much colder and like he couldn't move. Negative thoughts came to his mind.

' _You have to stay strong. You cannot lose yourself here,_ ' Kami said.

' _Easier said than done old man. I don't know how much my body can take,_ ' Piccolo replied back.

' _You're doing fine. Nothing serious has happened yet. Our two strengths will get you through this. Gohan is counting on you to get out of here,_ ' Nail said. _'Stay strong. Don't let them win._ '

Piccolo shut his eyes, sleep taking over. He didn't know how long he had before more was done to him. A little rest was needed. He didn't even care that Hyree was still there.

~~~000

Gohan sighed in defeat. They couldn't find any other sign of where they took Piccolo. Bulma worked hard and had Vegeta help take care of Trunks when she was too busy. The days went by and before anyone knew it, they had been looking for 2 weeks. Chi-Chi forced Gohan to do his work, but even he stopped to try to find Piccolo. At night he would curl up into the blanket that Piccolo gave him. He hid it when he woke up so that his mom didn't find out. His heart ached painfully with each day.

"I didn't find anything yet dad. Do you think he's alright?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know son. I can't say for sure if he is dead or not. But we won't give up on finding him," said Goku.

Gohan sat down on his bed and refused to eat. It was rare now that he would eat. All he thought about was finding his lover and bringing him home safely. He didn't care if he died in the process. He just wanted him back and away from any pain and torture. They could finally have peace.

~~~000

Piccolo was slowly losing his mind. Kami and Nail tried to keep him sane, but it was proving to be a challenge. He had forgotten what the outside world looked like as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. It was hours of none stop experimenting and surgery. Hyree did most of it and it was really rare that Piccolo saw Gyto anymore. Each day brought a new pain and soon enough he couldn't keep the time anymore. There was one thing that his mind still held onto; Gohan and their make out sessions.

Every night he cried for his love, but never said his name. His tormentors didn't know who Gohan was and still thought he was a kid. They didn't know his name or what he looked like. His body ached and began to give out on him. It wouldn't be long before he was dead and they disposed of his body. Maybe they would leave it somewhere where Gohan or the others would find it.

' _Just keep holding on Piccolo. I'm sure they are looking for you still,_ ' Nail reassured each night.

Piccolo didn't listen anymore. This was his life. Or at least for now. He didn't know when he would be freed or if he will die alone and not even get to have a life with Gohan there. He didn't noticed when the experiments went on. He just let them do what they want and each time he begs and cries for it all to stop.

~~~000

Gohan continued to look. The others had given up 5 months ago. They were all convinced that Piccolo was dead. Well not Vegeta or Dende. They couldn't stop looking either until they had proof that Piccolo was dead. His birthday had come and gone. Before anyone knew it, a year and a half passed since the search began. Gohan was meditating at the waterfall, trying to search for Piccolo's mind. Vegeta was nearby, concentrating on finding even the slightest ki signature of the Namekian. At the same time, they looked at each other.

"Did you feel that?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. It's only three miles from where we found his weighted gear," said Vegeta.

"Let's go check it out. Maybe we can find him," said Gohan.

They took off and looked in the area. Again they felt a barely noticeable ki signal. Gohan and Vegeta nodded and left to the Lookout. Dende felt it too and waited for their arrival. When they landed, he bounded over happily.

"I felt it. It's Piccolo's mind calling for help. Nail is helping him," said Dende.

"So it's true. We must gather the others. It's time we get him back," said Vegeta.

Dende mentally contacted the others and told them to meet at the Lookout. He had Mr. Popo go to Capsule Corp and help Bulma prepare a room for anything that may of happened. The others showed up and looked confused at the teen-almost-adult.

"We found him," said Gohan.

"Gohan, Piccolo's dead. He has been for a while. We haven't felt anything for a year and a half. Anything done to him would of killed him," Yamcha said.

"No he's alive. Both Vegeta and Dende felt it too," said Gohan. "Please we have to go save him."

"He's gone Gohan. Just stop already," Yamcha said with more force.

"I'll go," said Krillin. "Goku you're going too."

Goku sighed and nodded. Dende told everyone to go to Capsule Corp and wait for the news. Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, and Goku went to the location they felt the distressed mind. Krillin felt it too and soon Goku did too. Just hidden well in the trees was a well camouflaged building. It looked old and rundown. Gohan told Krillin and Goku to stay while he and Vegeta went in to get Piccolo.

~~~000

Piccolo screamed all during the session. Hyree was slowly cutting into his chest and down to his hips. He was about half way when a large explosion shook the room. Hyree, startled to death, had jerked. The blade of the scalpel went into Piccolo's lung. The green warrior arched his back and screamed loudly. Tears were pouring down his face and onto the table. Blood was everywhere. The previous day three of his ribs had broke and pieces had stabbed into him from the inside. The arching made it worse.

"What is-"

Hyree was cut off when the door was blasted to the wall. He looked very afraid when a pissed off Vegeta came in, the General unconscious in his grip. Gohan came in and stared at the doctor. His eyes widen when he saw Piccolo bleeding heavily and barely moving. The former demon king gripped the scalpel and yanked it out. Hyree looked for a way out, but was grabbed by Vegeta. He started to beg for mercy.

"I should kill you right now," Vegeta snarled.

"Vegeta, not now. The King will deal with those responsible. Right now Piccolo needs help," said Gohan, striding to his lover's side. "Piccolo? Piccolo can you hear me?"

"G-Go...han?" Piccolo stuttered out. "You... you came."

"I never stopped looking for you. Not without proof that you were dead," said Gohan. "I knew that you were still alive. Come on, we're going to Bulma's to get you fixed right up. Rest now, you're safe."

"Wait... we need... argh... to get Gyto... and his son," Piccolo said.

"Vegeta will get them," said Gohan. "Sleep."

Piccolo passed out and Gohan carefully slipped his arms under him and lifted him up. Vegeta bounded the two main criminals together before looking through for Gyto and his son. He easily found them and took them to safety. Outside, Gohan waited for Vegeta to hand Goku the two over. Krillin helped Gyto's son to Capsule Corp while Goku took Gyto. Vegeta took the two bounded men to the police and told them what they were doing before heading off.

Over at Capsule Corp, Gohan carefully set Piccolo on the hospital bed so that Bulma and Dende could fix him up. The rest of the gang was there, except for Chi-Chi that is. Even Korin and Yajirobe showed up. Gohan waited patiently, but not at the same time. Vegeta got him to spar to pass the time. It was 5 hours later that Bulma came out with a pale Dende. Gohan was the first to speak.

"How is he?" the question was spoken with fear and sadness.

"Well, he'll be out for a week or so. The damage was bad. We managed to repair his broken ribs and heal him the best we could. The diseases will be destroyed by his immune system when he gains enough power. The collar around his neck sapped almost all of his ki. That small bit was what we felt," said Dende. "I'm sure he will get better with time. His mental state will take time as well to heal. Maybe a month. Gohan, you are the only one to help him. He trusts you the most."

"I'll help him Dende, don't worry," said Gohan. "I won't leave his side. Not until he wakes up."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: One review is better than none. So thanks. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Some of these ideas do come from watching the Abridged version as well as the original.

Silver teardrop (guest): Thanks for reviewing. I know I'm new to Dragon Ball universe in writing but I know there will be more to come.

 _thoughts/dreams/memories_

Pairings:

PiccoloxGohan

VegetaxBulma

GokuxChi-Chi

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, graphic torture, blood, violence, experimentations, Vegeta caring, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Gohan walked into the room and spotted Piccolo near the window. He was still sleeping, but at least he was alive. His body was covered in dark purple bruises and cuts that he knew was going to scar. His green skin was pale and he looked so weak. His form had slimmed down from the sicknesses ravaging his body. He didn't know if things will be alright now that Hotih was taken care of. There was an IV with fluid being put into him in his right wrist. A heart monitor was on his middle finger on his left. A cannula tubing was in his nose, giving him oxygen into his tired form.

"Oh Piccolo, I'm so sorry it took me so long," Gohan said, pulling up a chair to sit on.

Vegeta had also come into the room to watch the two. He knew there was something more between the two. He didn't know what yet, but maybe they would tell when they are ready. He rested a hand on the teen's shoulder in comfort.

"He'll be fine Gohan. With you at his side, he can recover," said Vegeta.

Piccolo flinched a bit. Gohan rubbed his thumb over Piccolo's face. It was cold, but he'll warm up soon.

 _Piccolo shivered on the bed. He was getting weaker every day and he knew he was dying. They had injected something into his chest, directly into his heart. He didn't know if his body could repel it in time. The door creaked open and Piccolo felt gentle hands on him. He blinked and stared up at Gyto's blurred form. He coughed roughly. His head a was raised slightly so that he could drink the water that was being given to him._

 _"Thank you Gyto," Piccolo whispered, voice sore from screaming._

 _"I'm sorry I haven't been here. Hotih wanted me to start on his super soldiers with your DNA. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You don't deserve any of this," he said. Piccolo chuckled softly. Gyto looked at him slightly confused._

 _"I'm dying. They're killing me now," Piccolo said. "What more can they take from me? Yes I will lose my chance of having a family, but other than that I have nothing."_

 _"You have that boy Hotih was talking about," said Gyto. "He's been looking for you. I just know it. You've impacted his life for a better good. Keep surviving and you'll get out of here."_

 _Piccolo coughed harshly and gripped his chest. He knew to trust the doctor and keep surviving. He had to... for Gohan's sake._

~~~000

Piccolo groaned and shifted a bit. He felt stuff connected to him and in him. He opened his eyes to see the rest of the gang gathered around. They all looked at him and smiled, greeting him. He looked to his right side and up at Vegeta. He noticed one person not there.

"Where's... Gohan," Piccolo whispered.

"He left to get a drink. He hasn't left your side for the past week," said Vegeta.

Gohan bounded up the stairs and walked into the room. He had two glasses of water in his hands. He noticed everyone looking at him with smiles. Vegeta blocked his view of his lover. Vegeta turned to face the demi-Saiyan and nodded.

"Just remember to be careful Gohan," said Vegeta.

Gohan ran to the bed, placing the glasses on the bedside table. He hugged Piccolo close to him, sitting on the bed to make it easier. Piccolo hugged the best he could back. Both had tears in their eyes.

"I thought it was all a dream," Piccolo whimpered.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I never gave up. Neither did Vegeta or Dende," said Gohan.

Before Piccolo could answer, Gohan gently held his face and kissed him softly. Piccolo didn't object and kissed back, needing this badly. Gohan finally pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you so much Piccolo," said Gohan.

"I love you too. Kami I missed you so much," Piccolo whispered.

The rest of the gang just gaped. Vegeta glanced at them and laughed out loudly, startling them. Goku seemed the most shocked, but didn't object to their relationship. Piccolo ran his fingers through the long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He liked it this way. Vegeta sat down on the chair and rested his chin on his hand, leaning forward.

"So Namek, when did you plan on telling us?" Vegeta asked.

"Not for a while. We were going to do it at one of the get togethers when Chi-Chi wasn't around. We were going to tell before I got captured," said Piccolo.

"Well just as long as you two are happy with it, I don't mind," said Goku.

"Wow. Who knew right?" said Krillin. "It'll make things easier for us."

"Sleep now kid. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise," Piccolo whispered, still stroking the black hair.

Gohan nodded in agreement and dozed off. He snuggled close to the warm body and slept soundly. Piccolo looked at the others and smiled before laughing softly.

"Thank you," he said. "Where's Dende?"

"I'm here," said Dende.

"How much were you able to heal?" asked Piccolo.

"Only the physical damage. I can't cure you of the diseases in you. There is one that does kill our species. It'll attack your heart and there is no known cure," said Dende, voice cracking.

"I'm sure you'll find a way. Both you and Bulma," said Piccolo. He looked to Vegeta suddenly. "I forgot. Did Gyto and his son get out safely?"

"They're fine Piccolo. They'll be here soon. I sent them to get some rest," said Bulma.

"Gyto may be able to help find a cure," said Piccolo. "I'll tell Gohan. Until then, keep it quiet."

The door slammed against the wall. A very angry Chi-Chi stormed in looking for Gohan. She saw him curled up with Piccolo and stomped over there. She pushed Vegeta out of the way and glared down at the downed fighter. She had heard from down the hall Gohan telling Piccolo that he loved him. Goku tried to intervene, but Chi-Chi sent him a glare that told him and the others not to get in the way. Suddenly Chi-Chi's fist connected with Piccolo's jaw, dislocating it. Piccolo felt yet another bruise form where he was just hit. His jaw hurt when his became unhinged.

"You stay away from my Gohan," Chi-Chi growled.

Piccolo's eyes widen when he looked back at the angered mother. Flashes of the operations flashed through his mind. He thought he was back at the lab. A few whimpers and tears escaped from him. The Namek scooted closer to the window on his left. His eyes held so much fear and pain. Gohan woke up and looked at Piccolo's new wound. The skin had broke and the cheek was now bleeding. He looked at his mom, who grabbed him and started dragging him towards the door. Before she got far, Vegeta grabbed her by the throat and dragged her outside. Gohan watched in shock. They heard Vegeta yelling at Chi-Chi.

"Stay away from here Woman! I haven't seen Piccolo do any wrong to you, but you do wrong to him! He sacrificed everything for your son and you hate him for it! It's a wonder Gohan still hasn't left you yet! If I see you on my land again, I will drag you to the police and let them deal with you! And don't you dare do anything towards those two again!"

Gohan laughed at Vegeta yelling at his mom. He went back to Piccolo and laid down next to him. Gohan gently set the jawbone back where it belonged and wiped away the blood. It wasn't life-threatening but it wasn't good. Piccolo had lost too much blood already.

"Hey, it's not too bad. Vegeta took care of her. I'm moving out tomorrow and I'll go live with you by the waterfall. We can get married and have our family. No one will bother us and we can be happy. You and me and our little family," said Gohan.

Piccolo nodded and the tears flowed to a stop. The rest left just as Vegeta returned. He sat down in the chair and smiled kindly at the injured man. Goku left lastly.

"Kakarot, control your wife. She's worse than Bulma," Vegeta said.

"Okay," said Goku.

"She won't be coming around anytime soon," said Vegeta. "I'll make sure she doesn't. I'll even make sure she doesn't go to your valley. Bulma and I will get the things you two will need to live. She'll get everything and I'll just deliver it and make sure it looks good. Heck, I'll make the woman pay for the wedding things. She's rich."

"Thank you so much Vegeta. I don't know how to ever repay you," said Gohan.

"Just friendship is fine," said Vegeta. "Now, start planning for your wedding. Gohan, I know you aren't old enough, but we will make our own wedding. Bulma can make it official. Get the certificate and everything like that."

Vegeta got up and left, yelling for Bulma on the way. More yelling could be heard and laughter. Gohan smiled and straddled Piccolo.

"Hear that? We get our own little place with everything already there. Now, when do we plan on getting married?" Gohan asked.

~~~000

Piccolo was still at Bulma's place recovering. It had been a few weeks and he was still healing. Gyto, Bulma, and Dende worked to find a cure, but couldn't find one yet. He had yet to tell Gohan of the disease killing him. He was afraid, but didn't want to upset his future mate. Gohan caught on and looked up from his spot between his lover's legs. He could sense something was up.

"Piccolo, what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan... I know our wedding is in a few weeks, but I'm afraid that I won't live much past that. Dende found a disease attacking my heart. There is no cure as of yet. Gyto, him, and Bulma are working hard to find one. They got Gyto's things from the old lab to see what they had," said Piccolo, looking out into the night sky.

"I'm sure they'll find a way to get rid of it. And if not, then we have the dragon balls. A year is almost up for them. Someone used them when you were gone," said Gohan.

"I love you Gohan," Piccolo whispered, kissing his soon-to-be mate.

"I love you too. Get some rest. You're still recovering," Gohan ordered playfully.

"Alright. Just as long as you join me in sleep," said Piccolo.

~~~000

Vegeta had all the capsules with everything that the two needed. He went to the valley and chose a flat area. He popped out the house capsule and then got things set up inside. There was two extra bedrooms near Gohan's and Piccolo's room. There was another two downstairs. The kitchen was in working condition and electricity ran to the house. Vegeta put a large bed in the couple's room and a crib in the room next door. There was baby things already there and food in the fridge. The hot water and cold water was working in the bathroom for the sink and the shower. Outside was a smaller house that had a large tub in it. Hot and cold water ran to that one as well.

"They'll love it," Vegeta whispered to himself.

He flew back, knowing that the wedding was soon. Everything was almost prepared for it. They chose a clearing in the forest not too far from Piccolo's valley. Dende had wanted it to be a Namekian/human wedding. He knew that it was going to be great. The invitations were sent out that day, informing everyone when to get ready.

~~~000

It was almost time. The day that Gohan and Piccolo were getting married was in three days. Piccolo couldn't move much. The disease was killing him faster than anyone could of guessed. Gyto took samples and his son helped find a cure. Nothing was working. Gohan had the others go gather the dragon balls. When they were gathered, Vegeta helped Piccolo outside so that he may make the wish.

"Dragon, we summon you," Dende said.

The sky darkened and Shenron (Don't remember his name) came forth.

"You, who have summoned me, state your two wishes," Shenron boomed.

"I wish to be cured of this disease that kills me," Piccolo said.

"Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?"

"I wish for Nail and Kami to be separate beings once again," said Piccolo.

"Your wish has been granted. I bid thee farewell," said Shenron and left.

The dragon balls spread out once more across the earth. Piccolo felt the two beings he fused with separate from him. Nail and Kami both looked relieved and surprised. Dende laughed and launched himself at his older brother.

"It's good to see you too Dende," said Nail.

"You are full of surprises Piccolo," said Kami.

"I know father," said Piccolo. Kami was taken aback by the remark.

"What?" he questioned.

"I said 'I know father.' You and my sire are technically the same being. So that makes you my father," said Piccolo.

"I knew you would come through one of these days," said Kami.

"Piccolo, how are you feeling?" asked Gohan.

"Much better," Piccolo answered.

~~~000

Today was the day. Piccolo stood at the makeshift platform with Gohan in front of him. They both wore the same gi. On one side was Kami, Nail, Dende, Mr. Popo, Korin, Yajirobe, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Master Roshi, and Turtle. On the other side was Goku, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Oolong, Puar, King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, and Videl. Moori, who came at Dende's request, stood between the two. He was going to conduct the wedding.

"Piccolo, will you take Gohan as your mate and do everything in your power to keep him happy and healthy?" Moori asked.

"Of course I do," said Piccolo.

"Gohan, will you take Piccolo as your husband and go everything to ensure he is happy and healthy?" Moori asked.

"I do," said Gohan.

"Piccolo, Gohan, you two are now mates. You both have my blessing, sealing this ritual together," said Moori.

Gohan smiled widely and kissed Piccolo deeply. Clapping echoed throughout the forest. Piccolo pulled away and put the rings on their fingers, telling the earthlings that they were together. Bulma took a lot of pictures during the whole wedding. When it was night, Piccolo was slow dancing with Gohan underneath the full moon and stars. It was perfect. They were finally together. Nothing could stop the two from being happy. Bulma smiled and took a few more. She planned on making a book of all the memories from when she first met Goku up until now. Everyone would get a copy to keep.

"I love you," Piccolo whispered.

"I love you too," Gohan said back, kissing his new husband.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's some more.

gc (guest): Thanks. I didn't like Chi-Chi really and thought she deserved a good yelling from Vegeta.

 _thoughts/dreams/memories_

Pairings:

PiccoloxGohan

VegetaxBulma

GokuxChi-Chi

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, graphic torture, blood, violence, experimentations, Vegeta caring, fluff, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Piccolo sat under a tree with Gohan between his legs, leaning. The stars shined their light on the two new couple. It was their first night officially together. The crickets softly chirped while fireflies danced lazily. The night was a bit cold. Gohan snuggled closer and sighed happily. Piccolo rested his chin on Gohan's head, breathing in the scent of nature and campfire.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked. A grunt in response. "How are we going to have kids?"

"Well I can spit out eggs and we can have sons," said Piccolo.

"Hmm... sounds nice," Gohan said tiredly.

"Sounds like someone needs to go to bed," Piccolo said.

"I wanna stay out here tonight," Gohan mumbled.

Piccolo shook his head and wrapped each other in his cape. After a while, Piccolo joined his mate in sleep. He was going to need it if he was going to be spitting up eggs soon.

~~~000

"I cannot believe him!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Hey Chi, it'll be fine. You did hit Piccolo. He was still recovering from the torture and experiments," said Goku.

"And then they go and get married! The next thing you know they're having kids!" Chi-Chi vented. "I will get the police and have them take Gohan back."

"Awe don't do that Chi," Goku whined.

"Well I am. And there is nothing you can do," Chi-Chi said.

Goku knew that this couldn't be good. He contacted Vegeta mentally to tell him the situation. The Saiyan prince wasn't happy to say the least. He headed over there and waited for the police to confront them about it. He even got the wedding certificate to prove it. And if he must, he will show the proof of what the woman had done.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku came outside and waved at the Saiyan. He approached, noticing a box under his arm.

"What's with the box Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"This has the proof that the police cannot take Gohan away from where he is," said Vegeta. I need you to Instant Transmission me over to Gohan and Piccolo so that we can inform them of the situation."

Goku nodded and grabbed the prince. He placed two fingers to his forehead and in a flash they were in the valley. They could hear moans coming from the bedroom from outside. Vegeta didn't have time and just walked into the house, Goku following.

"Gohan, Piccolo, I don't care what you are doing right now. Get down here, it's urgent," Vegeta called up the stairs.

A loud crash and swearing followed shortly. Gohan and Piccolo walked out of the room, both sweating a bit. Gohan looked just plain embarrassed of getting caught, but ignored it. Piccolo, still weak, went to sit on the couch. The bruises were still there, looking still fresh. Vegeta smiled at the sight and sat down also. Gohan sat in Piccolo's lap and got himself comfortable.

"What's up Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"You're mother. She's called the police to take you away and possibly arrest Piccolo. I have in this box the proof that you cannot be taken away. It has the citizenship cards, wedding certificate, birth certificate, all that," said Vegeta before turning his attention to Piccolo. "You're bruise on your cheek from where Chi-Chi hit you is enough to show that she beats on the weaker with no reason. This will also help with your tormentors getting a life time in prison."

"Gyto has the files on what they have been doing to me. I'm sure he'll help us out if need be. My ki is still really low and will be for another month or so. The diseases have been killing me making my recovery slower," said Piccolo.

"Good. Now I don't know when they will be here so for now, just pretend that Gohan is taking care of your wounds. I need you to be really weak and make it seem like you're still dying," said Vegeta. "It should be enough to convince them. Now get upstairs and pretend to die. Just have your top missing. It'll show most of the wounds inflicted upon you. Gohan, act like you're tired from staying up and watching your husband. I'm going to see if they arrived to your mother's house yet."

Vegeta stood up, leaving the box on the small table next to the couch. Piccolo stumbled up the stairs and slowed his breathing and had them jagged. Occasionally he would cough and groan. Gohan was already really tired and the role fit perfectly. Goku was just about to leave when sirens came into hearing range. Vegeta swore and told Goku to act like he was helping his son. Gohan got to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and filled it up with cool water and grabbed a cloth. A loud knock disrupted them. Vegeta opened it up, he too looking tired.

Many police officers came into the house, pushing the prince out of the way. Goku grabbed a cup from the sink and filled it up. Chi-Chi stormed in as well and looked around. She spotted her husband and walked up to him.

"Where is he?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Chi-Chi keep it down please. Piccolo is upstairs resting. He's dying," Goku said loud enough for the police to hear.

Gohan walked upstairs and a police officer followed. Gohan set the bowl aside and pressed it to Piccolo's forehead after ringing it out. The officer went up to Piccolo and looked down at him. Gohan looked at the man and turned his attention back to his husband.

"Sir, I am Officer Byit. I received a call from your mother saying that you were forcefully taken by this man," Byit said.

"No officer I wasn't forced into anything. Piccolo is the same man that was experimented on by Hotih and Hyree. My mother only came into the room when he woke up and slapped him. You can see her handprint still on his face," said Gohan. "I am married to him and we have the proof you'll need for anything. Doctor Gyto can provide medical and I can only provide certificates and my knowledge. I can you that he is dying. A disease is attacking his heart and the stress of my mother had made it worse."

Officer Byit got closer to look at the handprint. He called Chi-Chi up and took her hand. He touched her hand to the mark and saw Piccolo flinch and wake up at her touch. He tried to get away, but was too weak.

"What... what is..." the question was left hanging.

"Shh... the police just need to confirm it was indeed her that hit you," Gohan soothed.

"Get her...ah... out please," Piccolo weakly pleaded.

"Thank you for your time. We will take things from here. My partner will come in and ask a few questions and take a few pictures," said Byit.

The man left with Chi-Chi still in hand. Later a very young man came in with a camera and a notepad. Gohan provided him with a chair to make him comfortable.

"Hi, I'm Private Ven," said Ven. "I'm just going to take a few pictures and ask a few questions. This will determine wither or not any of you will be arrested or taken."

"Alright," said Gohan.

Ven took pictures of the bruises and the scarring flesh to help with both cases. He sat back down and flipped open the pad and took out a pen.

"Alright, now when did this happen?" asked Ven.

Gohan explained when Piccolo was captured and when they freed him. He also explained how his mother only attacked Piccolo because she didn't like him. Ven took notes and after a few more, he got up.

"I believe we have enough for now. Both you take care now," said Ven.

Gohan waited for the police to leave. He smiled at Piccolo and hugged him. Piccolo however, did feel something off. He would have to ask Gyto what was going on. For now, he would rejoice with his mate. Vegeta came in with a soft knock.

"They took that blasted woman into custody until they solve things. Now, knowing humans, you will need to keep up the act until things _are_ solved," said Vegeta.

"We can do that," said Gohan.

"Vegeta, is it possible you can bring Gyto here? I need to talk to him about something," said Piccolo.

"I can have him over soon. I'll have Kakarot take me," said Vegeta.

Not a few minutes later, Gyto was in the room. Piccolo motioned for him to come closer and to be left. Gyto pulled up the chair and looked at his friend.

"What is it Piccolo?" asked Gyto.

"The police was over here not too long ago. They may need a medical report. Is it possible to inject me with a disease that could kill me, but with a cure?" asked Piccolo.

"Well I won't have to do that," said Gyto. Piccolo looked confused. "The disease that attacked your heart had spawned something new. It's now awakening if my calculations are correct. Bulma and I are close to finding a cure for this spawn. Maybe a few more days and we'll have it."

"That will work. I have to keep up the act of dying until the police are done," said Piccolo.

"Well, you won't die that's for sure. It's a slow killing disease. It would be at least a week or more until it kills," said Gyto.

~~~000

Ven came over again and he could easily see that Piccolo's condition was worse. He did have to tell him that Chi-Chi was in custody and would not bother him again. Gohan smiled at the news.

"Thank you Private Ven. At least he can now die with peace," said Gohan.

"Go...han," Piccolo whispered. His breathing was extremely shallow. Gohan knew that the disease spawn was killing him and any day he could die for real.

"I'm here Pic," said Gohan.

Ven left the room to give the two a bit of privacy. Gyto ran through the front door, startling Ven. Gyto walked into the bedroom and up to Gohan. Ven could hear Gohan weeping and yelling.

"No, please Piccolo. Don't die on me. Please I still need you," Gohan whimpered.

"Gohan, there may still be time to save him," said Gyto. He produced a needle with a pink liquid. "I finished the cure."

Gyto injected Piccolo and waited. It was at least a minute before Piccolo sat up, gasping for air. Gohan hugged his husband close.

"Chi-Chi? Is she going to..." Piccolo trailed off.

"She won't ever come near you two again," said Ven. "Now I must leave. Good day."

"I thought you actually died," Gohan cried.

"I almost did. I was acting at first and the next thing I know I'm walking toward the light again," said Piccolo. "Thank you Gyto. I'm feeling better already."

"You're welcome Piccolo," said Gyto. "Now, my son is probably missing me."

Gohan straddled Piccolo and started kissing him. The days had been long and both needed a break.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was looking at some Japanese names and so these are the names of the new characters.

 _thoughts/dreams/memories_

Pairings:

PiccoloxGohan

VegetaxBulma

GokuxChi-Chi

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, graphic torture, blood, violence, experimentations, Vegeta caring, fluff, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Finally they could have peace. There was no evil anywhere to disturb the happy couple. It was like heaven. Today, Gohan was going to take Piccolo to go see Kami, Dende, and Nail. It had been a while and Piccolo wanted to talk to them personally about things. Gohan would be talking to Mr. Popo during the visit. The Lookout came into view and Gohan sped up faster. Piccolo struggled to catch up.

"Gohan," Kami greeted warmly.

"Hi Kami," said Gohan.

"Father," Piccolo acknowledged.

"I have a room all set up for us to speak in. Dende is already there. Nail didn't want to talk, so he will be out here with Gohan," said Kami.

Nail nodded lead the teen to where Mr. Popo was watering the flowers. Piccolo walked with Kami into a room and closed the door. Dende waved at the other man and waved him down to a seat. Kami sat down next to the guardian and leaned back. Piccolo sat down as well and looked at the two.

"So what did you want to talk about Piccolo?" Kami asked.

"I wanted to know how to create eggs. I have my sire's memories but they aren't much help. I want to surprise Gohan. One thing that does concern me is that my sire's first son, Piano, said something about aging quicker while laying eggs," said Piccolo.

"Well, there is a way to prevent the aging. You will just have to let the egg form in your chest and lower throat for a few days or so then spit it up," said Dende, going on about how to form the egg. Piccolo listened closely.

"Are you truly ready for this Piccolo?" Kami asked.

"Yes I am. I want a family," said Piccolo.

"Alright. Now concentrate. Your body will start to form the egg. You'll know when you are able to put in what you want your son to have; memories, powers, looks. I will suggest you stay here so that we know how things will go. You are a first timer and I don't want anything to go wrong," said Dende. "Plus Nail can help you. He did help Guru with eggs for years. He'll know what to do during the birthing process."

"I can feel it. The egg forming," said Piccolo. "It feels strange."

"And it will. Or at least for the first time," said Dende. "I'll have Nail help you out the rest of the time until you lay it."

"Alright," said Piccolo.

"I'm going to be a grandfather. Would you look at that," Kami muttered.

Piccolo laughed and leaned back. It felt nice to have positive emotions flowing through him. It made him stronger, not weaker like what he thought before. He walked outside to tell his mate that they were staying on the Lookout for a few days, but did not give any reason as to why. Gohan was excited, but also wanted to know why. Piccolo kept it a secret. Nail had indeed agreed to help out and each day he felt Piccolo's chest and throat.

"Everything seems to be alright," said Nail after the fourth day.

Piccolo's chest had swelled up to accommodate the egg better. Any day now he could regurgitate the egg up. Gohan was so worried about the green giant with the swelling. Nail had assured him things were alright. Piccolo floated up outside with Dende, Kami, and Nail nearby. Mr. Popo was watering his plants again. It was a few hours later that Piccolo felt pain and liquid flowing into his mouth. He collapsed to the ground and gagged. Gohan started to freak out and Kami went to him to keep him calm. Nail went to the warrior's side and leaned him up against his chest.

"Alright, now try to breathe deeply. It'll help," said Nail. "Kami, please go get a towel or two."

Piccolo breathed in deeply and more liquid poured from his throat. His jaw unhinged and he gagged again. He could feel the egg moving upwards in his throat. Kami came back with two towels in his hand. Nail started to rub soothingly along the neck muscles to help the egg along. Piccolo's body started to shake uncontrollably as his body struggled to eject the baby. The egg stopped for a minute. Nail leaned him forward gently and pressed down on his chest. More liquid spilled and the egg fell from the gaping mouth. Dende caught it before it fell to the ground. Piccolo's breathing slowed down and another bulge entered his throat.

Another egg, much smaller, slipped free from the Namekian. Piccolo felt this one land in his lap and he fell back, barely breathing. His breaths were ragged and very shallow. Gohan was shocked to see his husband just lay two eggs. Nail felt along the bruising neck gently, earning a whimper of pain. Piccolo's breath soon ceased and his eyes glazed over.

"Dende! Quickly! His throat was damage when the egg got stuck!" Nail shouted in urgency.

Dende set the egg down and ran to his friend's side. Nail laid his head in his lap and allowed his younger brother access to the green neck. Dende placed a hand over the neck and let his hand glow. Powers healed the damage but there was no breathing. Dende thought quickly and opened Piccolo's mouth. He breathed into him and pumped his chest. Piccolo's breath hitched before a real breath was heard. Piccolo coughed roughly and looked down in his lap. The smaller egg was so perfect. He looked over to the first one and smiled.

"Are they..."

"They are both fine Piccolo," said Kami. "You gave me quite the scare when you stopped breathing."

"Sorry," Piccolo mumbled.

"You... you laid two eggs. Is this why we were staying?" asked Gohan.

"I wanted to surprise you," said Piccolo.

The sound of cracking reached everyone's ears. Their attention turned to the first egg, watching as more cracks appeared. Soon enough a small green hand shot through the shell and out tumbled a small Namekian. Another followed shortly after his brother. The second egg cracked as well and a smaller baby came out. All three looked at each one around them. They recognized their parents and reached out for them. Piccolo scooped up the older two while Gohan picked up the youngest. They finally had a family. Piccolo stroked their small heads. They all looked like Piccolo. He raised a hand over each and clothed them in the same purple gi he had. The belt for each was different.

The oldest had a light blue sash around his middle. The second oldest had a red sash and the youngest had a black sash. The newborns looked at the new clothes on them and smiled.

"They still need names," Kami reminded.

"The oldest shall be named Kage. The second is Masaru and the last is Takahiro," said Piccolo.

"They are perfect," said Gohan. "Thank you."


End file.
